dust514fandomcom-20200223-history
Laser Rifles
In-Game Description "The laser rifle is a continuous wave, medium range weapon, Targets are 'painted' with a high intensity beam that deals sustained, focused damage in a concentrated area to maximize damage potential. At the core of the weapon is the thermal cavity, within which an optic spacer converges and blends three individually pumped beams into a single coherent output. The additional distortion introduced by each beam results in weakened output at close range, but as the weapon warms up to mean operating temperature the wavelength stabilizes and the damage output increases significantly, producing a weapon of unmatched prevision and lethality in mid-range combat. Heat build-up is typically managed by a self-regulating fail-safe, a device used to forcibly shut the weapon off at regular intervals, flushing heat from its internal workings and preventing lethal feedback to the user, but most laser rifles in the field have been altered to bypass the built-in safety protocols." Overview The Laser Rifle is a mid-to-long range weapon that fires a continuous beam of damage. Is is extremely accurate even at long range and can quickly strip shields from any infantry being fired on. The Laser Rifle fires a very distinct yellow beam (which makes a very loud "sizzling" sound upon passing someone or striking any surface) that will make the operator very easy to locate. When fired, in addition to expending ammunition, the weapon generates extreme amounts of heat. Heat build-up should be carefully monitored, as should the rifle overheat, an arc of feedback energy will be released on the operator (this feedback damage can severely harm or kill the operator), and the rifle will be unable to fire until it has cooled down. The Laser Rifle is equipped with a holographic reflex sight with high zoom fidelity. As a Laser Weapon, the Laser Rifle has a +20% damage bonus to shields, and a -20% damage penalty to armour. Laser Rifle Damage This information may not be accurate as of Uprising 1.8. Damage for the Laser Rifle is difficult to quantify, as there is a very specific optimal damage bracket (between 50 and 90 metres) where it deals it's maximum damage, with loss of damage on either side of the bracket. The graph to the right indicates the relationship between damage and distance against several types of defence. As the weapon builds up heat, it will begin to output maximum damage at values below 50 metres, thus making it useful to "warm up" the weapon if you know you are about to be attacked at close range, and don't have a suitable sidearm. Variations * Standard ** 'Burnstalk' Laser Rifle ** Laser Rifle * Advanced ** 'Deathchorus' ELM-7 Laser Rifle ** ELM-7 Laser Rifle * Prototype ** 'Construct' Viziam Laser Rifle ** 'Rawspark' Viziam Laser Rifle ** Viziam Laser Rifle Trivia * Before the passing of the official release date, the Laser Rifle's beam was light green in colour. * The Laser Rifle used to have a much higher zoom, despite the fact it only had iron sights. * The Laser Rifle is part of the Original Set of weapons from DUST 514. Category:Light Weapons Category:Laser Rifles Category:Amarr